Nightmares
by MLorelei88
Summary: En ocasiones, sus sueños no eran tan disfrutables como los presenciados por su esposo resultado de aquel exótico incienso. A veces podían tratarse de imágenes desafortunadas, fragmentos inquietantes que pertenecían a un pasado que fue alguna vez un presente. Pero Wei WuXian estaría allí cuando despertase, y lo consolaría con abrasadores besos y amorosas palabras. (WangXian).


**[** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a _Mo Xiang Tong Xiu_ y su novela, _El Gran Maestro de la Cultivación Demoníaca_ (Mo Dao Zu Shi) **]**

Advertencia: este drabble puede contener spoilers para aquellos que son únicamente seguidores de las adaptaciones.

Especial agradecimiento a mi sis, ElsaFH para los compas, por haber revisado este drabble

* * *

**Nightmares**

* * *

«Nunca me imaginé que estarías justo aquí, tan cerca de mí. Hay tanto que siento, que debería decir. Mas las palabras pueden esperar otro día. Bésame una vez, luego dos veces y entonces una vez más. Ha sido un largo, largo tiempo».

—**It's ****Been ****a Long, Long Time**; Harry James y Helen Forrest.

* * *

«— ¿Has escuchado las buenas noticias? —preguntó una voz, que provenía del exterior de su habitación y a la que desconoció y describiría como inaudible para el oído humano.

El ambiente en Las Profundidades de las Nubes era tan calmo como de costumbre. Acompañando la serena sinfonía de las cascadas que vestían la distinguida montaña, las aves cantaban dulcemente. El aroma a césped húmedo se extendía e impregnaba cada rincón del hogar de las nubes y de los correctos. Y ocasionalmente, se escuchaba el suave quejido de las hojas, que se sostenían ávidamente a las ramas de los árboles, enfrentándose a las inclementes ráfagas de aire caliente.

Se trataba de la distintiva vorágine de sonidos y vívidos colores que caracterizaban el verano y le recordaban el distante pasado. El sol bailaba en lo alto, coronándose en un cielo despejado aunque lleno de agridulces memorias en las que la paz persistía. Sin embargo, en esa tranquilidad que ahora lo rodeaba, existía algo que lo incomodaba; que lo atormentaba de una forma distinta, pero de alguna manera relacionada, a como lo atormentaba aquel desvergonzado viajero años atrás.

Dicho esto, Lan WangJi volvió la mirada hacia la ventana con lugar a un par de pasos de su cama, como si la acción pudiese permitirle tener un mejor acceso a la conversación entre los dos discípulos, y como cabía esperar, lo único que alcanzó a observar fueron las copas de los árboles, de vibrantes tonalidades de verde bañadas en un fino halo de oro fundido, que fuera se situaban y que lejos de apaciguar la creciente preocupación, lo alarmaban.

Entonces, esperó. Esperó atento por lo que pareció cientos de eternidades a que el anónimo retomase la palabra.

El Segundo Maestro Lan era consciente de que no _debía _escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero por algún motivo, aún desconocido y suponía además desagradable, _tenía _que hacerlo. Tenía que asegurarse que bien se trataba de algo que realmente no le concernía, o por el contrario, algo que la despiadada anticipación que comenzaba a envenenarlo afirmaba ya como un hecho.

—No, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —respondió otra voz, curiosa e igualmente desconocida.

—El Patriarca de YiLing, Wei WuXian, ¡ha muerto! —reveló el primero, el timbre de su voz antojándose desagradablemente festivo.

La noticia cayó como balde de agua fría al prestigioso Hanguang-Jun. Sintió la sangre helársele, sus extremidades debilitarse y la vida yéndosele con cada respiración, con cada abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Wei Ying había muerto.

—Las Cuatro Grandes Sectas se aliaron y lo sitiaron en la Montaña LuanZang. Heh, no quedó siquiera un hueso —elaboró, el gozo haciéndose cada vez más evidente en su hablar. Parecía que en cualquier momento se reiría del desafortunado hecho—. Si me lo preguntas, tuvo una muerte verdaderamente trágica —comentó, y Lan WangJi se preguntó cómo era posible que se tolerase que tan audaz discípulo formase parte de la Secta Gusu-Lan.

—Se lo merecía —opinó el otro, despectivo—. No era más que un perro que mordió la mano que le dio de comer —chasqueó, inyectando tanto desprecio y veneno que incluso el sigiloso intruso sintió su estómago revolverse al escucharlo.

Su corazón, ahora socavado no solo por la devastadora noticia, sino también por las imprecaciones de los hipócritas, rezumaba agonía e incredulidad. Con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, el menor de los Lan atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo presionó tanto como para herirse, reprimiendo los amargos sollozos que amenazaban con escapársele. Observó el techo del Jingshi, y formando puños, enterró con extraordinaria fuerza cada una de sus uñas en la callosa piel de sus palmas.

Wei Ying había muerto, y lo hizo de una forma tan espantosa que siquiera un hueso quedó de él.

Golpeó débilmente la superficie de su cama. Su visión se nubló por unos segundos, fuese a causa de la frustración o las lágrimas acumulándose y deslizándose a través de las comisuras de sus ojos, y frunció el entrecejo tanto que temió que sus cejas se tocasen entre sí.

No pudo protegerlo o por lo menos despedirse propiamente de él.

Convaleciente, se incorporó tan rápido como las treinta y tres heridas en su espalda se lo permitieron, y desconociendo el punzante dolor que nada era en comparación con la angustia aglomerándose en su pecho, se marchó de las ascéticas Profundidades de las Nubes con la infantil fantasía que, al arribar la Montaña LuanZang, encontraría al bromista Wei WuXian que recordaba; ese que le daría una cálida bienvenida mientras entre risas le contaba cómo había engañado a los líderes de las sectas.

Se rehusaba a la realidad. No podía perderlo, no _quería _perderlo. Siempre hubo sido un hombre con buen juicio, siempre fiel a sus principios y valores. ¿Qué había hecho para perderlo a él, su gran amor, también? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con amarlo en silencio? Nunca le importó si Wei Ying correspondía sus sentimientos, nunca pidió ser correspondido. Estaba bien siempre y cuando pudiese continuar siendo su amigo, siempre y cuando Wei Ying estuviese vivo, sano, _feliz_. Eso era lo único que quería para él: una vida tranquila, una vida feliz. ¿Era su bienestar demasiado pedir?

Así pues, siendo movido por asfixiante desesperación hacia YiLing, suplicó a los dioses porque todo fuese mentira, porque devolviesen el tiempo, por tener una segunda oportunidad para salvar y proteger a Wei WuXian de aquel espiral de auténtica mierda.

Era inevitable preguntarse cuál había sido el pecado de Wei Ying. ¿Era realmente el enemigo, ese villano del que todos hablaban atrocidades? En realidad, ¿qué era exactamente el bien y el mal, se lo podía diferenciar como el blanco y el negro? ¿Era justo juzgar los corazones de los seres humanos, especialmente el de Wei WuXian, tan fríamente?

No.

Estaba equivocado. Nunca se trató sobre si Wei Ying era un aliado o un enemigo para las demás sectas, sino que se trató de hipocresía, de envidia, de temor, de sed de poder, de repudio a lo distinto. Se trató de una verdad que nadie estaba preparado o dispuesto a enfrentar. Se trató de una persona con una genialidad y poder que sobrepasaba cualquier límite, que sobrepasaba a cualquier líder, a cualquier cultivador.

Conocía a Wei WuXian. Aun si sus métodos no eran del todo morales, correctos o convencionales, sabía que, como él, era un hombre que luchaba por causas justas.

No obstante, bien era cierto que tras el accidental asesinato de Jin ZiXuan, y asimismo, los sangrientos eventos en la Ciudad Sin Noche, su situación se había convertido en algo insalvable. El ahora Patriarca de YiLing se había perdido a sí mismo. Y sinceramente, ¿era realmente su culpa? ¿Era su locura resultado de la herejía, o lo era acaso de las vejaciones hechas por los grandes líderes?

Lan WangJi no podía decirlo con certeza. ¿Qué era correcto y qué era incorrecto? Había dicho a su hermano que, fuere lo que fuese, acompañaría asumir las consecuencias de sus actos a Wei Ying. Su posición al respecto continuaba siendo la misma, pero, ¿era posible que sus sentimientos hacia el joven lo estuviesen sesgando?

No.

Conocía a Wei Ying. Lo visitó luego que este se aislase en la Montaña LuanZang con los remanentes de los Wen. Había conocido la inofensiva realidad detrás del mito, de las mentiras fabricadas por corazones que habían perdido la inocencia.

¿Fue el error de Wei WuXian haber dado una mano a quienes más lo necesitaban: a los débiles e inocentes a los que cobardemente se los inculpó de los crímenes cometidos por la Secta Qishan-Wen? ¿Era su pecado que, tras cientos de tragedias, permaneciese igual de inocente? Incluso si cultivaba el camino demoníaco, ¿no estaba haciendo lo que era correcto, no estaba siendo fiel a su persona?

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué—?

— ¡Wei Ying! —Adentrándose en las inhóspitas tierras de la Montaña LuanZang, visiblemente agitado y con pesadas lágrimas formando caminos sobre sus mejillas de jade, Lan WangJi llamó hasta el cansancio al fiero amante de la Sonrisa del Emperador sin recibir respuesta.

No podía ser verdad, no _quería _que fuese verdad.

De pronto, sintió sus piernas debilitarse y ceder a su peso, provocando que sus rodillas se estrellasen contra el suelo. Se balanceó hacia el frente, sosteniéndose de sus brazos. Enterró ambas de sus manos en la tierra negruzca, formando puños mientras ocultaba su rostro como podía, dejándose llorar tan desvergonzada y desconsoladamente como la pena se lo permitía. Después de todo, no había nadie allí para escucharlo o verlo; y vaya que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que lo hubiese.

El sol, _su _sol, había caído.

Había fallado, lo había hecho miserablemente. No solo le falló a su secta y a su familia, sino también al amor de su vida. Se había fallado a sí mismo».

Lan WangJi despertó a medianoche siendo recibido por el fresco aroma a sándalo y el sobrio techo de su habitación a oscuras. Ligeramente desorientado y falto de aliento a razón de los devastadores recuerdos, concluyó que había tenido una pesadilla. Acto seguido, bajo las delicadas sábanas de la cama, se percató de la delgada capa de sudor que se ceñía a su cuerpo. La sensación era ciertamente desagradable, mas decidió ignorar el pormenor, priorizando normalizar su respiración.

Solo había sido una pesadilla, se dijo para sus adentros.

Posando una de sus manos sobre su pecho en un intento vano por tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, las yemas callosas de sus dedos palparon e inconscientemente trazaron el emblema de la Secta Qishan-Wen, que había sido fundido con hierro ardiendo en su piel y que durante trece años fue uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de aquel repudiado villano de íntegro corazón.

Había sido solo una pesadilla, era cierto, pero había sido una que alguna vez fue realidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, a su lado derecho y a escasos centímetros, distinguió la esbelta silueta de un hombre anteponiéndose al velo plateado de la luna, el cual se colaba elegantemente en el Jingshi a través de una amplia ventana. Hombros anchos, piel pálida aunque cálida, cabello negro, cintura pequeña. Reconoció la figura al instante, sintiendo el tierno alivio aquietar su abrumado ser.

—Wei Ying —dejó salir en un suspiro tembloroso. Se giró sobre su costado, y alargando uno de sus fuertes brazos, atrajo el cuerpo del ya mencionado al suyo.

— ¿Mm? —Se quejó Wei WuXian, somnoliento—. ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, siendo envuelto torpemente en un abrazo.

Lan WangJi no respondió. De hecho, escondió su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y hombro de su esposo, aparentemente incapaz de dar una respuesta. Además, como resultado de la desnudez e inexistente distancia entre ambos cuerpos, Wei WuXian reparó en la piel pegajosa, los acelerados latidos, respiración forzada y manos temblorosas del usualmente sereno Hanguang-Jun aferrándose a su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Lan Zhan?! —Se sobresaltó, la somnolencia siendo reemplazada por la preocupación.

El Segundo Maestro Lan tragó duramente saliva, y asintiendo, respondió con un sencillo—: Mn.

Wei WuXian exhaló el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo y procedió a rozar dulcemente la piel de sus manos contra la expuesta del brazo abrazado a su cintura. Así pues, su esposo aflojó el agarre y le permitió cambiar su posición de modo tal en el que ahora estarían enfrentándose el uno al otro.

—Lan Er-GeGe, ¿has tenido una pesadilla? —preguntó, acunando el bello rostro con ambas de sus manos y contemplando con especial atención el par de preciosos ámbares observándolo con pequeñas lágrimas trepidando en ellos.

—Mn.

—Lan Er-GeGe, ha sido solo un mal sueño. Tu buen esposo está aquí para consolarte. Anda, ven —confortó, dejando que el otro volviese a su escondite de momentos previos—. Estoy aquí.

En esta ocasión, Lan WangJi tomó una bocanada de aire y respondió con un trémulo—: Mn. —Seguidamente, estrechó con fuerza a su pareja, quien soltó una risa floja antes de devolver el gesto con la misma pasión.

—Lan Zhan —llamó, adivinándose una gentil sonrisa en su voz airosa—, estoy aquí —dijo, cuidadosamente llevando su diestra a la nuca del aludido. Enredó sus dedos en los largos y sedosos hilos de cabello, peinándolos con esmero—. Estoy aquí —repitió, esta vez más para sí mismo que para el otro.

Lan WangJi cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus párpados pesados ante la tan adorada atención de Wei WuXian.

—No me volveré a ir de tu lado. Nunca más —le aseguró, dando un bostezo. También estaba siendo contagiado por el sueño—. Hanguang-Jun, mira que eres increíble. Pensar que realmente me has hecho venir contigo a Gusu —bromeó, riendo suavemente y sin dejar de mimarlo.

El menor de los Jades Lan alcanzó a esbozar una reservada sonrisa, experimentando una inconmensurable felicidad. Trece años de soledad que habían terminado con una confesión, con un beso, con la sagrada unión entre esposo y esposo. Trece años de soledad, de pesadillas ahora inofensivas. Trece años de soledad en los que tuvo la certeza que nunca más volvería a verlo, que nunca más volvería a ver su sonrisa o sentiría su ternura, y en los que a pesar de muchas veces haber fantaseado con ello, nunca se lo imaginó regresando a la vida y correspondiendo sus sentimientos.

Trece años de soledad habían terminado y curado el amargo pasado con un «estoy aquí».

—Segundo Maestro Lan, Hanguang-Jun, Lan WangJi, Lan Zhan, Lan Er-GeGe… —Escuchó a Wei WuXian, su _esposo, _el gran y único amor de su vida, arrullarlo con un cariño que creyó solo real en sus sueños—. Mi querido Lan Zhan, mi Lan Er-GeGe. —Lo estrechó aún más, de ser eso siquiera posible.

Era verdaderamente un sueño hecho realidad. Tenerlo allí y poder abrazarlo como si la vida dependiese de ello sin que realmente fuese así, estar allí conservando la inocencia incluso tras cientos de tragedias, estar allí con la certeza que, de ahora en más, las pesadillas solo serían pesadillas. El pasado no era más que un mal sueño, uno del que finalmente había despertado.

—Te amo.

* * *

Luego de casi dos años sin poder escribir ni publicar nada, porque mis trust issues se han vuelto así de cabrones, he escrito esta pequeña cosita. Lo único que se me ocurre decir ahora es: de mí se burlaron, pero hoy que cumplí todas mis metas, solo me queda burlarme en sus jetas. Está bien, no. Meperd0n an¿ Es que no sé qué colocar aquí y pues siento que sería muy descortés no colocar nada hjklñ

Oh, cierto. Me gustaría mencionar que, si bien la idea se me ocurrió leyendo los últimos capítulos de la novela, la inspiración nació del bellísimo cover que hizo Reneé Dominique de It's Been a Long, Long Time de Harry James y Helen Forrest. Tbh, no me agrada mucho la idea de utilizar/hacer referencias a canciones que no van acorde al contexto histórico de la historia, pero además del WangXian, siento que esta canción en particular expresa muy bien la relación de los dos rollitos.

Y bueno, creo que eso sería todo. Hasta la próxima, amixes. ¡Cuiden el planeta y tomen agua!

**PD**, si alguna persona de aquí me reconoce por el fandom de AoT—que dudo muchísimo, pero hey, no pierdo nada con decirlo de todos modos—, no, no he dejado el fandom. Es solo que lo he estado pasando fatal con mis trust issues. F


End file.
